


What is past is prologue

by LiraelClayr007



Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hogsmeade, Memories, Poetry, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Sad Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: James and Lily are visiting Hogsmeade when Lily catches a glimpse of Snape. She remembers.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Series: NaPoWriMo 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106
Kudos: 5





	What is past is prologue

When Lily is about six  
months along, belly heavy  
and heart light, she and James  
take a day trip to Hogsmeade—  
visiting friends,  
buying sweets,  
laughing at the frightened tourists  
as they walk by the Shrieking  
Shack. 

James is looking at jokes  
in Zonko’s when she sees  
Severus. 

He looks…  
the same. Tired  
around the eyes, maybe   
a little harder, but  
he still seems like the same  
lonely boy  
to her. 

She starts to wave,  
to call him over, but something   
stops her. Instead she slips  
through a doorway,  
finds herself in The Three  
Broomsticks. She eases  
her suddenly aching body   
into a chair, rests her head  
on the table. James  
will find her here. 

What stopped her?

She remembers the last  
time she spoke to Severus,  
on their last day  
at Hogwarts. Remembers  
the way he begged  
her to leave James, said  
he’d spend every  
moment   
making her  
happy.   
The pain in his eyes  
when she told him  
she loved James,  
the way the pain  
turned to something like  
hatred. 

She rubs her eyes,  
overcome   
with weariness. No,  
as much as she’d like  
to talk with her old  
friend,  
better to leave  
the past  
alone. 

*

_Lily,_ Snape whispers  
to no one, anguish  
on his face.

_Lily._

**Author's Note:**

> NaPoWriMo day 28
> 
> Prompts: Severus Snape and lost love
> 
> I came at this one a bit sideways, but I think it still fills the prompt..


End file.
